To electrically connect two cables, as is known in the art, each cable is connected to a plug connector or a receptacle connector. A mating of the plug connector and the receptacle connector forms the electrical connection between the cables. Each connector generally includes an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive connection terminals disposed in the insulative housing. To connect the cable to the plug or receptacle connector, a portion of an insulation layer of the cable is stripped to expose a wire, and the wire is inserted into and electrically connected to the conductive terminal in the housing. The electrical connection between the two cables is achieved by connecting the conductive terminals.
In connectors according to the prior art, the wire is inserted into the housing through an insertion port at an end of the housing. When using the connector in a moist environment, foreign matter, such as moisture, often enters the housing through the insertion port due to the difficulty in sealing the wire at the insertion port, negatively impacting the electrical performance of the connector.